The present invention generally relates to the field of word processing and more particularly to intelligent annotation of text documents.
With word processors one can annotate text by underlining or highlighting parts of a text, writing text in the margin or in a text box anywhere in a document. This facilitates text interpretation. Furthermore, if a text annotation function is related to a semantic model, it can provide useful knowledge that helps users to better interpret the text and makes it easier for them to take quick actions. The accuracy of text-related applications such as text categorization, topic detection and document search can be enhanced.
Some applications include smart tag logic for identifying types of data, such as names, dates, or telephone numbers, and logic needed to provide one or more actions for each data type. The actions that can be taken depend on the type of data that is recognized and labeled with a smart tag. For example, if a “person name” is recognized in the text, actions that can be taken include opening a contact record, scheduling a meeting, adding the name to a contact list or inserting an address. If the user wants to add the name to a contact list, the corresponding application function for updating contact lists is started and the user can very quickly enter the information into an address book.